E2: Daughter of the Mask
by axleonex
Summary: Flame, a girl of unknown origins, spends her first day at the titan's tower. At first, letting her stay was an act of hospitality. Now, the titan's may come to realize she's more trouble than she's worth... (sequel to Burning Princess)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this is a continuation of my story "E1: Burning Princess" so if you haven't read that, you gotta read it!**

XXX

**EPISODE 2: DAUGHTER OF THE MASK**

XXX

___Standard_

It's midnight. The moon is full, and it's the only source of light illuminating an abandoned factory outside the outskirts of Jump City. Inside the factory, destroyed Cyborg-styled cyclones are scattered across the floor. They're cut wires spark, and they're mechanical limbs twitch as a result of they're recent dismemberment.

At the center of the room, Zero is lifts Brother Blood three feet in the air by the neck. His cybernetic parts are unlit. He doesn't bother struggling, his only hope right now is to weasel his way out of his predicament.

"tell me where the chips are" Zero demands.

Brother Blood puts on a sadistic smile. He replies, "or what?"

Zero enlarges the O that's on the back of her glove and uses it to slash off Brother Blood's cybernetic arm.

Brother Blood laughs and says "hah! That didn't even hurt!"

Zero jabs the O into Brother Blood's chest. It pierces through his muscle and taps his heart. He coughs up blood.

"w-what?" Brother Blood yells, "J-just who do you think you are?

Zero then slashes his non-cybernetic eye. Brother Blood screams in pain.

"w-what are you doing?"

Zero lets go of Brother Blood, causing him to fall on his knees.

Zero kicks him to the floor. "tell me where the chips are"

Brother Blood breathes heavily. Unsure whether he'll keep his life, he asks "What are you doing? Does it not matter that you're killing an old man? Have you no standards?"

Zero sheaths the O on her glove. She wraps her hand around Brother Blood's head. She electrocutes him. He screams.

Zero says "you are not telling me what I need, now tell me where the chips are"

Brother Blood, now fully understanding how helpless he is, whispers "Dakota City"

XXX

******Author's Note: Yes**


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

___Flame is in a state of unconsciousness. Unsure whether she's awake, she can feel someone holding her hand, whispering in her ear. "please" the voice asks desperately. "Please wake up"_

XXX

Flame wakes up in the teen titans infirmary. She sits up and looks around confused. She sees Starfire sleeping in the bed beside her. Raven is sitting on a chair next to Starfire, waving a black aura covered hand over Starfire.

Raven, without lifting her head, asks. "awake?"

"wha?" Flame asks in a state of dizziness, "W-What happened?"

Raven calmly responds, "to you? To us? Or to her?" She points at Starfire.

Flame looks at Starfire, she sees that Starfire's waist is wrapped in bandages. Flame says "to Starfire"

Raven replies "Starfire's back broke during the fight against Hive Nine. She'd be dead if it weren't for her alien anatomy. I'll be able to fully heal her by tomorrow morning."

"and rest of the titans? What happened?"

Raven, still focused on healing Starfire, answers "We lost, miserably. When Hive ambushed us, we were completely outmatched and outnumbered. We didn't stand a chance. Apparently, we were saved by someone in a white cloak, but we aren't sure if those sources are reliable. We'll be looking more into that. After a medical team woke us up, we immediately came to the tower to give Starfire the proper medical treatment. When we arrived at the tower, we found you unconscious in the bathroom."

Raven turns her attention from Starfire to Flame. "Flame, do you remember what happened before you went unconscious?"

Flame nods her head no.

Raven gives a deep glare at Flame's eyes. "are you sure, absolutely sure?"

Flame glares back at Raven "are you accusing me of something?"

Raven firmly replies "we don't know anything about you. Until we figure out exactly who you are, you could just be a ticking time bomb for all we know."

Flame turns her head away from Raven, she brings in her knees to hug. She mutters, "I don't remember anything"

Raven turns back to Starfire "figures. You blew a hole through the tower."

Flame is baffled by this. "what?"

Raven replies, "There is a hole blown from the bathroom to outside the tower. You were found unconscious right where the hole started. I highly doubt someone launched a laser leading from outside straight to you, so the theory so far is that it started from where you were standing."

Flame looks at her brown leather gloves on her hands. She then looks at her arms. "I remember my arms burning, and then myself burning. How am I still alive?"

Flame sees a scalpel on the tray next her bed. She grabs it, and points it to her arm. She painfully strokes it against her skin in the upper part of her arm. Before she can pierce her skin again, Raven immediately uses her magic to snatch the scalpel away from Flame. Before Flame can protest, she and Raven notice Flame's skin regenerating. The flesh wound closes up on it's own before it even began to bleed. Flame is more shocked than Raven is.

Raven is more intrigued than surprised. "hmmmm, to be honest, that doesn't really narrow down where you might have come from. There are a lot of people who can regenerate"

"but I'm not human, am I?" Flame asks, still gazing at her arm.

Raven answers "to be honest, being human doesn't really matter when you're with the teen titans."

Flame turns and blinks at Raven "wait, am I a titan?"

Raven, realizing what she's just said, turns her back on Flame and says "no, you're not." She gets back to healing Starfire.

They both go silent. Within a few minutes, they hear arguing going on outside the room. Flame looks over at the door. She can only see the boy's shadows throw the door's window.

Cyborg says "she's better off there than here, remember what happened to the last girl"

Beast Boy replies "it won't happen again, we'll learn from our mistakes. It'll be fine"

Robin says "Cyborg might be right, we don't want to repeat the same mistake with the last girl"

Flame turns to Raven and asks "whose this 'last girl' They keep mentioning?"

Raven mutters quietly to herself 'a mistake'.

Flame continues to listen to the boys.

Beast Boy says "don't you guys get it? Maybe what happened with Terra was meant to happen so that we can learn from it. Maybe we can finally put the lessons we've learned to good use. I really feel that if we give up on her, what we went through with Terra... was for nothing."

There's a long silence outside. Robin and Cyborg nod at each other.

Robin says "alright it's decided, she'll stay. We'll see what she can do tomorrow. For now though, it's time we get some rest. It's been a long day. "

Cyborg asks "shouldn't you get some rest? You're human too y'know"

Robin replies "I need to investigate. I need to find out how Brother Blood got his augmentations back, and what he's planning"

Cyborg says "alright dude, just... every once in awhile... take care of yourself alright?"

Beast Boy yawns "I'm pooped, two Red Xs and Hive nine is more than enough for a days work. I'm gonna get a scooby snack and hit the hey. Night guys"

The boys go they're separate ways.

Flame turns to Raven again and asks "hey, what happened with Terra?"

"it doesn't matter" Raven replies.

"sounds like it matters"

"it doesn't" Raven says with irritation in her voice.

Flame sits there quietly, biting her lip, eager to find out what had happened with Terra.

Flame asks "did it involve sex?"

XXX

******Author's Note: To be honest I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, I decided to end it with a bit of a joke :P**


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's Note: I've recently been told that the story lacks detail in a lot of places. So I went back and re-edited it a bit. No big deal though, I didn't really change much. I've also been told that some of the characters lack the same personality as they did in the series. Fortunately, I've written mostly action scenes, so I don't think I need to go back and change anything. I will however try to keep this in mind while writing future chapters :D.**

XXX

_Chibi_

Flame sprints out of the infirmary room. She closes and locks the door behind her. Black tentacles leak through the door cracks and attempt to grab her. She smacks them away, and manages to escape them by running into the hallways.

As she runs, Flame yells back "Geez Raven! it was only an opinion!"

XXX

_Standard_

Flame enters the living room. The lights are out, but the room still glows from the televison's static that's been left on. "why would someone watch this?" she says to herself. She walks closer to the t.v., she sees the sofa is littered with scooby snacks. She finds the remote. She picks it up. She sits on the couch to clicks the power button. The remote begins to shake uncontrollably in her hand. Before Flame can let go, a ball of light engulfs Flame, sucks her into the remote, and redirects her into the T.V.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

_Standard_

Flame finds herself on an enormous pirate ship in the middle of an ocean. The ship is sailing inside a massive tsunami. Men and monster-men are swordfighting all around her. She's terrified out of her mind, confused as to where she is, she runs across the deck in an attempt to hide.

She stops in confusion to stare at a blonde women kissing a pirate in the midst of the chaos. _Who would kiss in the middle of a sword fight? _With her hands wrapped around her head, and her mind full of fucks, her attention is shifted when she hears Beast Boy's voice.

"ARGH SHE BLOWS" yells Beast Boy.

Flame turns to Beast Boy. She sees him wearing an eye-patch, a bandana, and a colonial jacket. She runs to Beast Boy calling out his name. "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy looks over his shoulder. He freaks at the sight of Flame. "Flame? What are you doing here!?"

The moment he says that, someone in the fight yells "REALEASE THE KRAKKAN!"

Enormous tentacles rise up from the waters. They begin to wrap themselves around the ship.

Beast Boy grabs Flame by the arm, and takes out a remote that was tied to his waist. He says "that be enough adventurin for yander days"

Beast Boy clicks a button on the remote, and Flame and Beast Boy disappear.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: If you've followed me this far, feel free to PM me for any suggestions. Also, I'm looking for some OC characters for later in the story. If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to contact me.**

XXX

_Chibi_

Beast Boy and Flame reappear on a colorful farm.

A little girl is standing in the meadow staring out to the middle of nowhere. "Welcome back to Lauren is explorin! Today we're explorin colors!" She takes out an apple from her fanny pack. "this apple is red. Can you say red?... that's right! Red..."

Beast Boy turns away from the girl, chills go down his spine. "ugh, that girl creeps me out..."

Flame asks "Beast Boy, what's going on? Where are we? What just happened?"

Beast Boy puts on a face of uncertainty. "well, awhile back this guy called control freak figured out a way to get into the T.V. So I've kinda been... visiting my favorite t.v. Shows...

Flame puts on a confused look on her face "we're inside the television?"

Beast Boy happily replies "yep!" He then puts his arm around Flame's shoulder. "now before you think about the risks." Beast Boy's eyes begin to sparkle "think about the endless possibilities! Countless worlds to visit! Adventures with no real repercussions! Think about all we can learn from Trek wars!"

Flame looks at the girl who is still staring at nothing, She's still repeating the word 'red'.

Flame says "it doesn't seem that great."

Beast Boy puts on a distraught look. "that's because you're not seeing the full picture." He clicks a button his control. He wardrobe changes into Sultan attire. "I can show you the world!"

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

******Author's note: wow that last chapter ended on a lame note lol**

XXX

_Standard_

At the abandoned factory, Brother Blood is now crouched on the ground agonizing in pain. Zero makes her exit through the front doors.

Brother Blood faintly says, "what are you doing? After everything you've done to me, you're just going walk away from me!?" He slowly stands up.

"Don't you know who I am!? I'm Brother Blood! I am a messiah! A prophet! A savior! I am destined to rule over man! Yet you come her, treating me like I'm some second-rate thug? I demand the proper respect" He points his intact hand at Zero. It begins to charge with a red energy. "I demand to be acknowledged!"

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

XXX

Brother Blood shoots an energy blast at Zero. She instantly disappears and reappears behind Brother Blood. She grabs intact arm, and snaps it off. Brother Blood falls to the ground. Zero stomps her foot on his chest.

She says "very well, if you want me to acknowledge you, then I will."

Zero crouches down to look at him face to face. "you're pathetic. I've heard stories about you Blood. I've heard that you could sway anyone to follow you to the depths of hell. I've heard that demons feared you. I heard that the names you've worked for, are fake. Yet people still believed in you. You were able to make people follow you unquestionably, but now the only people that can follow you are these tin cans." She kicks at one of the destroyed cyclones. "It's pathetic how low you've gone. I'm not gonna kill you, because I know you're not a threat." She steps off of him. "you're nothing but space". She walks out of the factory.

Once outside, she hears Brother Blood scream in despair.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

XXX

_Chibi_

Flame and Beast Boy begin to travel channel to channel re-enacting scenes from some of the most well known movies of all time.

In Indiana Jones, Beast Boy and Flame run away from a giant rolling boulder.

In the Matrix, they both wear tuxedos and are dodge bullets in slow motion.

In Scarface, Beast Boy is puts on a green Tuxedo with two Tommy guns in his hands and yells "say hello to my little friends!"

In Lord of the Rings, Flame wears a sorcerers cloak and yells "you shall not pass!"

XXX

Flame and Beast Boy start reenacting a scene from Star Wars. Flame is in a Dark Vador suit while Beast Boy is wearing Luke Skywalker clothes.

Flame says "Beast Boy (takes of mask) I... am you're mother!"

Beast Boy yells "noooooooo!"

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

XXX

_Standard_

Beast Boy yawns. "It's eleven now, nothing good is on this late. I think it's time we hit the hay."

Flame replies "aw! C'mon we just started! Besides, I'm not even tired!"

Beast Boy in a sleepy tone says "Sorry Flame, but I need my beauty sleep. It's not easy keeping this perfect face intact." He smiles "you can go ahead and stay, but I'm gonna go to bed."

Beast Boy takes out the remote from his waist. "also, some advice Flame. Don't go to HBO, the nightime shows are kind of... weird..." He clicks the remote, and gets zapped away.

Flame says "hmmmmmm... H-B-O..."

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I've noticed that I've been needing to add more details. Hopefully this chapter will show some improvements from the last ones :P**

XXX

_Standard_

Morning comes. The Titans and Flame are outside of the titans tower in front of a training obstacle. It's a bright sunny day, perfect for outdoor training. The obstacle consists mainly of machines that attempt to crush, burn, or chase and attack whoever tries to make it to the finish line. Starfire is running the course. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Flame are at the bottom of the cliff cheering Starfire on. Raven and Robin are watching Starfire from behind the podium, modulating the course.

"take it easy Starfire!" Raven yells, "You get another injury like yesterday and it'll lead to permanent damage!"

Starfire flies past the lasers shot at her. She destroys the drones attacking her with her starbolts, allowing her to finish the course.

Starfire yells "do not distress friend! I am feeling much better thanks to you!"

Raven turns to Robin.

Raven, with displeasure in her voice, says"She has to learn to take things slowly" She gives Robin a look that says _control you're girlfriend._

Robin pretends not to notice the gesture. Without turning his back to look at Raven, he says "I'll take her off the course, I think it's time we give Flame a try"

Raven is surprised by this and skeptically asks "are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know anything about her, this course might not be well suited for her"

Robin turns over to where Flame is. He sees her talking with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Flame is on Cyborg's back attempting to reprogram him. She's yelling "I command you do gangnam style!"

Robin says "She needs to get her memories back. Putting her through a controlled stress like this might trigger some memories. The course has safety procedures, so it's better she get some memories back here rather than during a real fight."

Raven is slightly confused by what Robin just said. With doubt in her voice, she asks "wait, you're not thinking about making her titan are you?"

Robin remains silent.

Raven says "because every time we're quick to give a communicator, it always tends to..."

Robin interrupts, "I know, and don't worry. I've promised myself to be more careful from now on."

Robin raises his hand to gesture at Flame. "Flame! You're up!"

Flame gets off of Cyborg's back. "Finally!" She yells.

She goes over to the starting line of the course. Once there, She warms up by jumping in place while throwing some punches in the air. She tries pumping herself up by quietly by talking to herself "Alright Flame, you can do this. I'm the underdog, and I'm gonna Mary Sue everyone's asses!"

Robin yells "ready!?"

Flame yells back "hell yeah!".

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire regroup behind the podium.

"You can do it girl!" Cyborg yells.

"You go Flame!" yells Beast Boy.

"Yes! You are the go girl Flame!" Starfire yells.

Raven says, "let's just get this over with".

Robin nods, and says "alright, I'll count down. On go!"

Flame get's in a running crouch position and waits for the countdown. While she's standing there waiting, a thought enters her mind.

"Five!"

She remembers seeing the superhero "Fire" on the news last night.

"Four!"

Flame remembers seeing Fire engulf herself in green flames.

"Three!"

She remembers watching Fire fly through the air in order to save those orphans from that burning building.

"two!"

Flame whispers to herself "I wonder..."

"One!"

Flame ignites her hands in flames.

"Go!"

Flame engulfs her entire body in flames.

All the titans are mesmerized by this display. They watch awestricken as Flame stands there illuminating a bright red fire from her body. Before any of the titans have a chance to say anything, she falls to the ground in pain.

Flame yells "fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

XXX

**Author's Note: I hope my audience is alright with swearing :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I feel it would be too typical for my character to finish the course easily and better than the rest of the titans. This is my way of making her screw up :D.**

XXX

_Chibi_

Flame falls to the ground kicking and screaming in pain.

Cyborg immediately runs over to Flame.

Flame begins swearing uncontrollably. "Son of a *** ******* F*** M******! Why the F*** does all this F**** S*** happen-"

The titans watch as Cybrog attempts to extinguish Flame using his built-in fire extinguisher. Robin and Raven are confused as to how she could've learned those words. Starfire is curious as to what she is saying.

"Robin, what does F***** S**** signify in you're language?" Starfire asks.

Robin turns to Raven. "Raven, where did she learn these word?"

Raven lifts her hands defensively. "don't look at me. None of my books have___that _many bad words. You'd have to watch some really bad television to learn tha-"

Realization strikes Raven and Robin's face.

Raven and Robin immediately give a dark death glare to where Beast Boy was standing. Beast Boy has already disappeared from the general vicinity.

"Beast Boy I'll kill you!" Raven teleports away into the tower.

Starfire is still asking questions. "and what does S*** B***** signify? It sounds like some sort of liquid beverage"

Robin Face-palms. "It doesn't matter Starfire"

Starfie then ask "then what does the term B**** S***** **** **** mean?"

XXX

_Chibi_

Since flame is shooting fire in all directions, Cyborg is still having trouble extinguishing her. He yells "I'm trying to help!"

Cybrog gets hit by a fireball. He extinguishes the fire on himself, and gets back to trying to extinguish Flame. "calm down! I wanna help but you hold still!"

Flame continues to shoot fire while swearing uncontrollably. "miserable **** can have a F**** B***** with a godamn pig!"

XXX

**Author's Note: For those of you who want to filter her words with something ****appropriate, pretend she said:**

**"Son of a gum-chewing funk monster! Why the fruit does all this funny stuff happen to me?! Forget my life! Always surrounded by failing miserable clods, like this whole world just likes to bend me over and find me in the alps, like I'm some sort of schlock-receptacle! Well as far as I care, these miserable cows can have a fancy barbecue with a God-damn pig!"**


	12. Chapter 12

XXX

_standard_

"George Lucas is a fucking moron"

Flame and Raven are in Raven's room. Flame's forehead is wrapped in bandages, she's walking in circles around the open space of the room. Raven is sitting on her bed with her legs crossed reading a book.

"Language" Raven says calmly, without taking her eyes of her book.

Flame replies "Right, George Lucas is a fucking _dumbass_. Better?".

Raven puts down her book and turns at Flame. "unless you want to get kicked out of the tower, I recommend you learn some manners and stop acting like an obnoxious teenager."

Flame stops and turns to Raven, she yells "But I am an obnoxious teenager!"

Raven glares at her.

Flame wrinkles her nose. "Fine, George Lucas is an idiot" she gets back to roaming around the room. Raven goes back to reading her book.

Flame goes on to rant about several critiques about the movies she watched the prior night. She points out the cliches in "Battle: Los Angeles" , the poor acting in "the happening" and the disappointing reboot of "The day the Earth stood still". Raven doesn't seem to pay any attention to what Flame is saying, and at no point does Flame seem to mind. Before Flame can go on about the Star War prequels and before Raven can turn the next page on her book, someone knocks on Raven's door.

Flame goes to open the door. When it opens, she sees Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire grinning in excitement.

"Uh, hi" Cyborg says awkwardly.

Flame rolls her eyes a him with a frown on her face "back to crack my skull again metal man?".

Cyborg bursts out "you wouldn't hold still!"

Flame raises a fist "that's still no way to treat a women!"

Cyborg hunches down to meet Flame at eye level. "you were shooting fire in my face!"

"and you were shooting me with acid!"

"It was a fire ext-!"

Robin interrupts Cyborg by yanking him away from her. Robin says, "We were wondering, since you're new here, maybe you'd like to play a game of stankball with us!"

Starfire then claps her hands in joy. "oh yes Flame! Join us as we combat each other in a life or death struggle!"

Beast Boy says "uh, not life or death star, just until someone yells uncle."

Starfire puts on a confused look on her face. "I was told this sport was similar to Splorkball, where combatants toss a poisonous raptor head at each other until the loser bleeds to they're untimely demise..."

"Robin, I think you need to explain the rules to Starfire again..."

Robin asks again. "So what do you say Flame, are you interested?"

Flame tilts her head back. "Raven, you gonna play?"

Raven plainly replies "No, I'm busy"

Flame tilts her head back forward and says "No thanks guys, maybe next time."

Disappointment falls upon the titan's faces. Beast Boy yells "c'mon Flame! You're not gonna play because of Raven! She never has fun! If you live like her you're just gonna be another-" Cyborg and Robin cover Beast Boy's mouth. Flame shuts the door in they're faces.

Raven's nose is dug deep into her book, she still hasn't turned the page she's finished. Flame goes back to striding around the room.

Flame tries to continue the conversation where she left off. "Anyways, where was I? Oh right, the prequals-"

"why didn't you join them?" Raven interrupts.

"huh?" Flame says, slightly surprised.

"Why didn't you join them? You wanted to play but you didn't, why?"

Flame puts her hands on the back of her head and turns her body to face Raven. A wide grin appears on Flame's face, "Because you wouldn't be there."

Raven asks "would it really have mattered?"

Flame replies "Of course it would"

"Why?"

Flame looks up at the ceiling. "Honestly, I dunno. It just wouldn't have felt right if you weren't there."

Raven sits there for a moment, trying to digest what she just heard. Flame goes back to he striding and ranting like there were never any interruptions "I'm not pissed that the prequels exist, I'm just pissed that he changed the original trilogy"

Raven turns the next page in her book.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

XXX

Flame is explaining to Raven the representative satire in "The Wizard of OZ". While she does this, there are several men watching them from the far side of a cliff. They're wearing white Haz-Matt Suits and are using binoculars to see them through the window. Hours quickly speed by on Raven's clock, the men watch the two girls closely for hours as the sun begins to set. They see Flame leaving Raven's room.

One of the men in suits takes out a walk-talkie. "sir, she's moving, is it time to strike?"

An anonymous voice from the walkies-talkie replies, "not yet, wait until nightfall, when the darkness can cover our tracks"

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

XXX

_Standard_

As Flame strides through the halls of the titan's tower, she notices the door to the weight lifting room is partially opened. She peeks inside and notices Robin practicing martial arts on a training dummy. She enters the room and greets Robin with a casual "Yo."

"Oh, hey Flame." He sidekicks the training dummy. "Out of Raven's room?"

Flame ignores his question. "wotcha doin?"

"I'm just practicing my close combat skills. The rest of you might have powers, but I have to always stay on peak with my skills" Robin continues to to punch, uppercut, and neck jab the dummy as Flame watches with curiosity.

"I bet I could do that."

"What? Martial arts? If you want to, go on ahead." Robin backs away, and bows down to present the dummy.

Flame grins. "nah, too easy, I wanna fight you."

Robin puts on a face of a amusement. "you wanna fight _me_?"

"Yup"

"you do know I've trained with the best right?"

"So I've heard"

"and that I've beaten aliens, bears, demons, robots-"

"quit stalling" Flame gets into a fighting position. "I've watched kung-fu panda one through three. Now hurry up and fight me."

Robin puts on a devious smile. He gets into a fighting stance. After a three second stare-off, Flame charges at him. Robin sidesteps and knocks her feet off balance while striking her back, causing Flame to trample her way into the wall.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Robin says while lifting an eyebrow.

Flame furiously gets up."that didn't count!"

_Chibi_

Flame continues to try and lunge herself into Robin's direction. Each time she charges herself, Robin follows the same steps to knock her back down: sidestepping, then hitting the pressure points. Each time Flame runs towards him, he easily manages to knock her back down. Flame, however, always manages to furiously get back up and try the same tactic that's been failing her.

Robin puts his hands behind his back while smiling. "Have you thought of trying something new?".

"aaaarggh!" Flame charges at Robin. Robin dodges, extends his leg, and trips Flame.

"You could at least ___try_a different tactic. Now, how many rounds is that? Seven?"

Flame lies on the ground quietly for a few seconds, a little longer than usual. She calmly gets up and brushes the dust off of the uniform she's wearing. She than silently walks up to Robin. She closes her eyes, and extends her hand out for a handshake.

Robin raises an eyebrow in surprise. Robin shakes Flames hand. "well, as you can see, this is what happens when you fight with-"

Flame raises her hand and slaps Robin across the face. The momentum from the strike causes him to crash into the weight stand at the edge of the room. She yells, "Don't you know I'm a girl? TREAT ME LIKE THE DELICATE FUCKING FLOWER I AM!"

She storms out the room and shuts the door behind her. Leaving Robin dizzily on the floor with a bright red hand print on his face.

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

XXX

_Chibi_

As Flame stomps through the halls of the tower with her head down in anger and frustration. She doesn't look where she's going and fails to notice Starfire flying towards her. Starfire grabs Flame and squeezes her tightly with a big warm bearhug. Flame hears some of her bones crack.

"Oh how marvelous! You have left Raven's room, perhaps now you and I can do the hanging out together."

Flame slithers out of Starfire's arms. She stands up straight and shakes off the damage done. "uh, sure. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Yes indeed! I've had a makeup bag for quite some time now, but no ones been willing to allow me to paint them. But now you're here! Now you can be my first... what was it the word Raven used? 'Victim'?"

"Now hold on! I ain't trying no-" Before Flame could object, Starfire wists Flame away.

XXX

_Standard_

Flame sits on a chair in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Her head bandages are gone. Her pale skin is now a shade of orange identical to Starfires. Her left cheek has a bright red spot, while her right side of her face is completely white. Her hair is partially braided, and strands of her hair are dyed black, yellow, and purple. Flame is squinting her eyes from the irritation of the eyeliner.

"God" Flame says, "Someone kill me now."

Starfire is reading a book while attempting to accessorize Flame. "According to this book, I have to 'apply a light amount of powder just below the brow'" Starfire proceeds to throw hands full of powder into Flames face.

Flame coughs heavily. "Starfire, *cough***** *cough* get some water, please."

"Yes, of course! I am most thirsty and I had no idea doing the makeup could be so tiring!" She flies out of the bathroom.

Flame sighs in deep relief. She looks around at the accessories in front of the mirror. She glances at the mirror once, but immediately turns her attention back to the beauty products in front of her. She picks up the white lipstick. She reads the label at the bottom. "WARNING: HIGHLY FLAMMABLE MATERIAL"

Flame puts on a devious smile and says to herself "challenge accepted"

XXX

_Chibi_

Beast Boy knocks loudly on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! This is the only bathroom left and I really need to go!"

A loud explosion is created in the bathroom. "Uh, Flame?" Beast Boy asks.

The bathroom door opens. Flame comes out of the bathroom covered in ash, smoke, and shame. "Challenge forfeited." She collapses face first onto the ground.

Beast Boy immediately tries shaking her awake. "Flame! Not again! Wake up!"

As Beast Boy tries waking up flame, Starfire is heard humming a tune around the corner of the hall.

Flame wakes up in terror. "crap!" She yells.

She looks over at Beast Boy who is bewildered by everything happening. Flame grabs Beast Boy by the shirt, and throws him into the bathroom. She shuts the door and runs away from the direction Starfires is coming from.

By the time Starfire arrives at the bathroom door, Flame is clear from sight. When Starfire opens the bathroom door, she's struck in terror when she sees the bathroom covered in ash and destruction. She sees Beast Boy lying down on the floor, rolling in ash.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire yells in fury. "What did you do!?"

Beast Boy is too confused to answer.

Stafire goes on to yell at Beast Boy in Tameran, making it more difficult for him to explain. "G'bark! Zou! Gumbwark under Zemnacks!"

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

XXX

_Standard_

Flame desperately searches for a place to hide, just until Starfire blows off some steam. She eventually finds the garage and decides to hide in the T-car.

Flame waits in the car, too afraid to face Starfire. She hears Starfire yelling for about thirty more minutes. When it ends, shes decides to stay in the passenger seat of the T-car a little longer until the coast is clear.

After a few minutes of waiting, she hears Cyborg enters the garage. Flame immediately crawls under the passenger seat, not wanting to face Cyborg after the incident earlier that day.

"hello beautiful!" Cyborg yells. "did you miss me?"

Flame is confused, not sure if Cyborg was referring to her.

"sshhhhhhhhhhhh, don't worry you don't need to say anything."

Flame frowns in disgust.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything if you won't"

Flames face turn red, she begins to sweat uncontrollably.

"Now just hold still while I-"

Flame immediately gets out from under the seat, swings open the door, and jumps out of the car. She yells while pointing at Cyborg, "You perverted bastard!"

She looks at Cyborg and see's that he has towel rags over his shoulder, a toolbox in one hand, and a tank of gasoline in his other hand.

"uh, how long were you in there?" Cyborg asks, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Flame crosses her arms and plainly looks at Cyborg with her eyes narrowed. She replies "Long enough creepster."

Cyborg tries to hide his shame. "Well, uh, y'see I was just..." While trying to shed some light onto the awkward situation, Cyborg realizes something. "Wait! What were you doing in my car!"

Cyborg glares at Flame with wrath in his eyes.

Flame's body tenses up. She remembers that she was trying to hide from Starfire, but she can't let Cyborg know that. Realizing she's been caught in an illicit situation, she tries to change to subject. "uh... well... So the T-car! Need some help with that!?"

Cyborg's mood changes from angry to devious. "as a matter of fact, I do..."

XXX

_Chibi_

Cyborg now sits on a beach chair in the garage, enjoying a smoothie while playing angry birds on his forearm. Flame is grudgingly washing the T-car by herself.

Cyborg smiles and says "don't forget the wheels, those need extra buffer." He throws a towel at Flame's face.

"I hate you so much."

Cyborg replies, "Not sure why you were inside my car. Either way, my car needs shining and you need hiding. So who're you trying to avoid? Raven? Robin? Or Beast boy?"

Flame realizes that after throwing Robin against the wall and framing Beast Boy for her mess, she can't face any of the other titans right now.

Flame ignores Cyborg's question. She goes inside the car and starts cleaning the windows from the inside. While cleaning, she notices a button on the radio. On the front of the button it says "self-destruct". Flame stares at the button in disbelief.

"No way" She says to herself. "what kind idiot would put a cliché button like this?" She looks over at Cyborg, he's enjoying a slurpee while singing the teen titan's theme song with his own lyrics.

"When there's trouble you know who to caaaaaaal... CALL CYBORG!"

Flame turns her attention back to the button. "no way, that would still be way too..." She moves her finger towards the button. "I'm sure it's just some sort of music band" She pushes the button.

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

XXX

_Chibi_

The car explodes. Everything in the garage is either on fire or covered in ash. The only thing left intact is the radio in Flame's hands. She stands at the center of the explosion, with bewilderment on her face. "hmmmm... maybe I should start listening to labels..."

She looks behind her to see that Cyborg is towering over her with nothing but anger and fury in his eyes.

"hehehe..." She puts on a fake smile. "I'm gonna go..." She runs out of the garage.

XXX

_Standard_

Flame walks into the living room, completely exhausted. She jumps onto the sofa and lays down. She sticks a pillow in her face.

She gives out a deep sigh of grief, "today has been..."

Before Flame can finish her sentence, Beast Boy enters the living room in a slouching posture with a grim look of frustration on his face. With his hands in his pockets, he drags his feet to the sofa. He sees Flame laying on the sofa with a pillow squeezed tightly in her face. He wrinkles his nose. Choosing to ignore Flame, he turns on the T.V. And Xbox, and starts playing a racing game.

For a few minutes, Beast Boy plays in silence while Flame tries to hide her shame. Eventually Flame tries to break the ice.

"hey Beast Boy" She mutters from under the pillow. "what do you call a cow that's just had a baby? Decafinated"

Beast Boy's grouchy face immediately brightens with laughter. "hah! Good one! Let me try. What do you caaaaall... a rooster who wakes up the same time every morning" Before Beast Boy can finish the pun, Flame finishes it for him. "An alarm cluck."

Beast Boy laughs. "hah! That was actually better than what I was gonna say."

Flame mutters under the pillow. "I don't know why, but I feel ashamed that I know these jokes..."

Beast Boy say, "don't be, they're hilarious!"

XXX

_Standard_

Flame and Beast Boy go on exchanging jokes for about an hour. Even as daytime became night outside, nothing seemed to be stopping their laughter. It wasn't until the rest of the titans entered the living room, that hey had to turn they're attention away from each other.

"Flame" Robin says. "It's time to go to sleep. I think it's time we show you you're new room."

Beast Boy get's up from the sofa. "you're gonna love you're new room!" Beast Boy grabs Flame from the hand and escorts her out of the living room.

As Flame exits the living room, she turns to Robin and asks, "wait, does this mean I'm a teen titan?"

Before Robin can answer, the living room door shuts behind her.

Raven turns to Robin, "___does_ this mean she's a Titan?"

Starfire stares at Robin with puppy eyes, no doubt trying to persuade him to accept Flame as a new member.

Cyborg starts waving the T-car's steering wheel at Robin's Face.

"I'm just saying man" Cyborg says, "_think about it_"

Robin stands there silently, trying to come up with an answer.

XXX

**I know this story has been a bit******___fillerish_**, but from here on out thing'll get a bit more... interesting...**


	18. Chapter 18

XXX

_Standard_

Beast Boy and Flame are in Terra's old room. Beast Boy is pointing to parts around the room.

"and that's the closet, full of uniforms like the one you're wearing." He points to the mirror closet doors.

Flame looks at the closet, then down at what she's wearing. She realizes hasn't changed clothes since yesterday.

"hey Beast Boy, I'm gonna change, mind waiting outside?"

"Sure" Beast Boy says casually.

He goes outside and waits by the door. After about five minutes, he hears glass breaking in the room. Beast Boy rushes inside, "Flame, what happened!?"

Beast Boy looks around the room. He sees shards of broken glass scattered in front of the closet. Flame is facing where the closet door were with her hands flaming red. She turns her head towards Beast Boy, her left cheek bleeding purple blood from a cut wound.

Flame extinguishes the fire from her hands. Her flesh wound regenerates by the time she asks, "what?"

XXX

_Standard_

Beast Boy looks at the pieces of the destroyed mirror. With concern in his voice he asks, "what happened?"

Flame strokes her hair. "I guess I didn't like the mirror."

"But still, you can't just, blow up what you don't like..."

Flame smiles, and walks closer to Beast Boy. "Y'know you seem familiar"

She takes his hands and walks him over to the bed. When Beast Boy nervously takes a seat, she pushes him, causing him to fall back on the bed. She then crawls over Beast Boy until they're both face to face. Beast Boy's skin is now red as he sweats uncontrollably. Flame strokes his hair.

"I don't know why" she says, "But I think I've been meaning to do this for a long time." She closes her eyes, and lowers her head for a kiss.

XXX

**Author's note: XD EW**


	19. Chapter 19

XXX

_Standard_

Starfire is crouching in her room, stroking her hand through the pile of ash left behind by Flame. Her face is gloomy as she hopelessly tries to find any remains of her wardrobe. She moves her fingers slowly through the pile of ash until, to her surprise, she hits something. She sticks her hand into the ash pile to uncover what it was she felt. She pulls out Flame's paper mache mask.

Flame looks at the front of the mask. The only design on the white mask is the flaming braid painted on the left side of it. Starfire turns the mask over.

On the back of the mask, there are flame like markings all over the inside of the mask. The markings are illuminating a dim green light, pulsating like a heart.

Starfire is mesmerized by the markings. But as she continues to watch, she hears voices. Whispers, calling out her name. Starfire, as though in some sort of trance, slowly places the mask on her face...

XXX


	20. Chapter 20

XXX

_Standard_

Stafire finds herself in a white room. The room is completely surrounded by a white mist. Strands of data are hovering everywhere. Far away in front of her, grey clouds are emitting electricity. Within one of these clouds, there is a dark figure standing. The only thing Starfire can see, is it's a shadow.

The shadow speaks with a voice that carries a long echoe. _"Processing..."_ The figure begins to yell out in distress "_How is this possible? None of this was supposed to happen! Everything was predetermined and meant to fall into place! Now the precognition's are..."_

There is a long silence, as though the figure is pondering on something.

"_no... oh no..._" The figure starts screaming at Starfire "**Starfire! Listen closely! You must take off Flame's gloves, EVEN IF IT MEANS TAKING OFF HER ARMS!"**

XXX


	21. Chapter 21

XXX

_Standard_

Visions are shot into Starfire's head. Images of a blood spattered walls flash before her eyes. Sights of mutilated bodies piled up in a bedroom floor, soaking in they're own blood.

Starfire sees Flame at the center of the room, staring out the window. Her back is facing Starfire, she can clearly see the dismembered head she has in her bloodied hand. Flame turns her head around. Flame's forehead is dripping with purple blood.

As though they were in the same room, Flame stares into Starfire's eyes. With a plain look on her face, Flame asks "what?"

XXX

_Standard_

Starfire throws the mask off her face. She screams "Flame!"and runs out of her bedroom.

XXX


	22. Chapter 22

XXX

_Chibi_

Flame tries to kiss Beast Boy's flushing face. Before they're lips can meet, Beast Boy turns into a blushing red turtle. Beast Boy hides in his shell, and rolls off the bed, then out the door. This leaves Flame crouched over her bed, alone in her room. She rolls over and lies on her back.

She smiles and says to herself, "the best day ever".

As she closes her eyes to reminisce on the day she's had, failing to notice the men in Haz-mat suits scaling the walls outside her window...

XXX


	23. Chapter 23

XXX

_Standard_

They swing into her room, crashing through the windows. Flame jumps out of bed, gets into a fighting stance and ignites her hands. She sees a dozen people in large white Haz-mat suits pouring into her room, each one carrying a variety weapons. Guns linked to they're backpacks, staffs emitting electricity, handguns or white batons, each one fully equipped with weapons.

Flame's first reaction is to shoot fire at them. She swings her arms and shoots bursts of fire at them. She engulfs several of them in flames, but none of them are fazed by her attacks. They slowly advance towards Flame.

Flame begins stepping back, relentlessly trying to engulf the enemies in flames. The further she steps back, the more distressed she gets as she tries to shoot larger and more vicious flames at the intruders.

By the time her back is against the wall, she's completely engulfing the room in flames.

The flames are so extensive and vicious, by-standards in the outskirts of Jumps city are able see the light emitting from her room.

She closes her eyes. Her body sweats as she desperately tries to halt the trespassers in their tracks. None of it works. She refuses to open her eyes and watch the trespassers move closer towards her. She refuses to accept that her powers are failing her.

She opens her eyes. The moment she does, she sees one of the suited men step out from the fire and move an electric staff straight at her face.

XXX


	24. Chapter 24

XXX

_Standard_

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven run through the tower halls. Dozen's of suited men are trying to get a clear shot at them. They knock out, shoot, or crush every invader that gets in they're way. They fall back to the training room.

Cyborg starts shooting out the door. "Why is it that every time I update the security systems, someone always get through!"

Raven creates a shield, giving Cyborg some cover. "This is Terra all over again"

Robin is typing keys on one of the tower's computers. "Not quite, last time we were locked out of our computers. It looks like whoever is behind this, only has access to our passwords."

Cyborg replies "then quit messing around a get the security back on!"

Robin continues to click away on the computer. Eventually, the screen turns blue and a message pops up. _SECURITY ARMED._

Tiny Circular robots come out from vents around the room. The drones head out of the training room and start shooting lasers at the people in Haz-Mat suits.

Cyborg jumps into the battle besides them. "BOOYA! Now that's the security I'm talking about!"

Cyborg shoots his seismic canon as the suited soldiers are distracted by the drones. Raven uses her black magic to slice through they're backpacks. Robin knocks out dozens of them using his bow-staff.

Raven yells, "Just how many of them are there!?"

One of the intruders, takes out a small orb from his pocket. He throws it into the ground. A shock wave emits from it. Cyborg and the drones all deactivate onto the ground.

Robin yells "E.M.P.! Raven give me cover!"

Raven creates a giant force field and pushes it through the halls, pushing away several drones and enemies in the process. Robin pulls Cyborg back to the training room. Raven soon follows.

Robin says, "where's Starfire and Beast Boy?"

Starfire swiftly flies past the training room.

"Starfire!" Robin yells, "We have to stay together!"

Starfire yells back, "I cannot! Flame is in grave danger!"

XXX


	25. Chapter 25

XXX

Flame is lying crouched on the floor, screaming in agony as several of the men in Haz-mat suits jab her with they're electric staffs.

She looks up at the attackers. One second, she sees the white suited attacker. The next second, she see a heavily armored machine with glowing red eyes inducing the shocks to her.

The two images shuffle before her eyes.

Flame knows one image is the attacker, while the other is a memory, but she can't process which is which due to the voltage passing through her head. She doesn't know what the other image means, but knows they are both are inflicting her pain. She screams, not just from pain, but also in fear, because she knows that this isn't the first time the end is about to begin.

Her eyes grow weary as she falls into unconsciousness. _It's happening again _she whispers to herself. Her eyes close shut. _Am I going to die again?..._

XXX


	26. Chapter 26

XXX

The suited men stop shocking her. Flame is on the floor twitching, unconscious and unable to move.

Two of the suited people walk up to Flame with red rope. As they're about reach for her shoulders, she jumps up screaming. An electric shock wave releases from her body sending all the suited men flying across the room, some out the window.

The electricity is red. Sparks dance around Flame's body, emitting a bright red glow. Flame grits her teeth in anger, ready to release more energy.

As she stands in the corner of the room with righteous fury, the gloves on her hands begin to change form. They change from the color brown to grey. Instead of being made of thick leather, they turn into a tar-like goop, bubbling like boiling tree sap. The goop grows. It slowly grows from her hand up to her arm.

Eventually, the goop consumes both her arms. It then it forms into two enormous hardened, talon-like claws, ready to slice whatever's within her range.

XXX

**Author's Note: If you're having trouble visualizing Flame right now, think of a mixture of alex mercer's powers from prototype along with evil cole machgraths electricity from infamous... That's what i was going for :D**


	27. Chapter 27

XXX

_Standard_

Starfire arrives to Terra's room. She sees Beast Boy outside her door, unconscious and surrounded by the suited invaders. They're hitting him with electric batons.

"If you value you're lives, you will LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!"

She launches dozens of starbolts at the attackers, hurdling them away from Beast Boy.

She goes over to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!"He's unconscious, but drooling heavily. She tries shaking him awake unsuccessfully. "ummm... what was the word Flame used? C***? "

Beast Boy wakes up laughting "haha! You said... wait, what did you say?"

Starfire drops Beast Boy. She asks. "Is Flame in her room?"

"Yeah, I left her room right after she..." Beast Boy blushes. Starfire is confused but simply turns her attention to Flame's room.

Starfire opens the door.

XXX


	28. Chapter 28

XXX

Starfire and Beast Boy open the door and see dozens of unconscious people scattered around the room.

At the center of the room, Flame is illuminating a bright orange/red glow from the sparks surrounding her body. Her body is half covered by a black scale-like armor.

Her claws are wrapped around the head of one of the suited men. She has him lifted a few feet into the air.

"Flame!" Starfire yells.

Flame glances over at Starfire. "What?" she says.

"don't do it Flame!" Starfire yells.

Flame yells back,"and why not!"

She turns back to look at the man in her hand. She sees the person in her hands, but her image of him keeps transitioning between a human and a robot. As the images shuffle through her eyes, she is unable tell whether the person in her grip is man or machine.

Flame continues, "Why shouldn't I rip his head off right now! He tried killing me, why shouldn't I kill him!"

Beast Boy intervenes and yells "Because you're better than that!"

The flashbacks of robots stop.

She sees the person in her hands, only instead of a suited man, she sees a young boy held around the neck.

He's asian, black hair and black eyes, same age as Flame. He's staring at Flame with tears and anger in his eyes. He says to her "_I thought you were better than this."_

Flame's eyes widen.

_"I thought you knew better. I was wrong."_

Flame drops the suited man. The armor engulfing her body and arms begin draining away back into her gloves. Her red electricity and sparks slowly dim until she is no longer glowing.

She falls to her knees. Her hands are trembling, she passes out.

XXX


	29. Chapter 29

XXX

"_Live! you have to get up on your feet, run, and live!"_

XXX

Flame lies half asleep on the living room couch. She slowly opens her eyes and sees herself standing in front of her, but as the blurriness fades away, she realizes it's actually Raven hovering over her head.

Flame quickly sits up, gasping for breathe, Raven puts her hand on Flame's chest and tells her to lie back down.

"Take it easy Flame. Starfire and Beast Boy told me what happened, it sounds like you exhausted yourself back there."

Flame slowly lies back down on the couch while Raven heals her with her magic. Flame looks around the room, Starfire and Beast Boy are tying up the men who attacked them. Cyborg is at the other end of the couch painstakingly trying to fix his arm circuitry. Robin is standing in front of the television holding an old man held by the suit, trying interrogating him.

Robin looks down at the old man. "Professor Chang" he says, "Who gave you the codes?"

Professor Chang gives a casual smirk. "How should I know? It was an anonymous tip. Someone called me saying they had the codes to the tower. What kind of villain would I be not to use them?"

Robin yells, "That can't be the whole story!"

"But it is" he replies while shrugging his shoulders "and believe me when I say this, if information could reduce my next jail sentence by a few months, I'd gladly give it to you. But alas, I have none that I can offer. Looks like I'll have to rely on good behavior and my seniority status to get me out of jail this time."

Robin lets go of him, causing him to tumble flat on the ground.

Robin heads out of the room. "Your seniority status won't save you forever." The door behind him closes.

Professor Chang still has a smile on his face. "But for now, it'll have to do."

On the couch, another of Cyborg's wires spark. Cyborg pulls his hand back in pain. "Arg" he grunts. "That's it, I'm going to my room."

Beast Boy finishes tying the last of Professor Chang's goons. He turns towards Cyborg and offers to help him. "Hey Cyborg, if you need help maybe I could-"

Cyborg interrupts, "You could what Beast Boy? Fix a state of the art billion dollar machine!?"

Starfire intervenes. "Please Cyborg, we are your friends, Beast Boy was only trying to assist you with your repairs"

"Repairs?" Cyborg points at his cybernetic eye, "Do I look like I can ever be repaired!"

Cyborg storms out of the room.

Starfire is about to chase after him, but Raven pulls her back. "When we were fighting, one of the enemies had an E.M.P. Granade. It shut him off for a few minutes, but he's probably just angry that it rendered him helpless. He might take pride in his technicalwork, but I think a part of him will always hate his cybernetic side. Because Y'know... he didn't ask for it..."

Beast Boy and Starfire look down with concern in they're faces.

Professor Chang laughs. "So this is the teen titans? Hah! People look up to all of you like your some sort of guardian angels, but in reality your all nothing but scared children. I'll have to remember this after I get out of jail!"

Flame, still lying on the couch, turns her head towards Chang and says "And what about you?"

Professor Chang lifts an eyebrow at her. Flame sits up on the couch. "You act like you'll live forever, but I can tell you don't have much longer to live. Why are you doing this? Why struggle so much to live in a way that won't matter?"

Chang turns his head away from Flame. "Pff, a brat like you telling me how to live? The thought of it makes me laugh."

"That's another thing" Flame replies, "You put it off in the back of your mind like 'I'll just think about it later' It's the most important thing to think about now!" Flame's head suddenly starts to ache She lies back on the sofa. "because it'll enable you to let go, and not defend yourself all the time and waste all your energy on what isn't important..." The tiredness consumes her. Her eyes begin to drowsily shut. she mumbles words as a voice whispers in her head, "_Beyond all the monsters and tragedies, death waits for everything... that's why we need to let go, so that we can start to live... before it's too late..."_

XXX

**Au****thor's note: Has it really been a year since I've updated this? Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap... Basically what happened was while I was proofreading the episode, I realized that nothing would make sense until I finish the prequel. So it took me half a year to finish that thanks to my constant procrastination habits. T_T.**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter of the episode. The next episode will be crossover, so try and check up on my account every once and awhile. Although I am busy with other things, I'll try to get at least a chapter up a day. So stay tuned.**


End file.
